tgafandomcom-20200213-history
William Charles Hil'neer
William Charles Hil'neer, commonly known as Warley, was the student of the elder summoner Harrad U'niviel. He was often frustrated by Harrad's eccentricity but did his best to serve his master in the Magicracy of Alent. He turned out to be the mysterious mage killer and blackmailed the Anti Mage Police into helping him. He was eventually defeated by Harrad and Omaroch d'Zarnagon in Alent. Biography Early Years William Charles Hil'neer discovered at an early age that he possessed magical powers. After honing his skills, he joined the Magicracy of Alent after the Cataclysm and became the student of the elder mage Harrad U'niviel who gave him the nickname Warley because it was easier to remember than his full name. He was often frustrated by Harrad's eccentric experiments with candy machines; he felt his master should pursue greater powers. However, Harrad always bested Warley in arguments, which frustrated Warley even more. This resentment grew in secret over the years, and eventually Warley decided to surpass his master in power and become the most powerful mage who had ever lived. Godslayer Era Echoes of War Tears of the Sun Sowing Season Death More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Warley : A name given to him by Harrad who had trouble remembering his full name. Appearance A handsome man in his thirties, Warley had blond hair and blue, intelligent eyes. He wore red robes like his master Harrad. Personality and Traits Seemingly a hapless and frustrated student who was loyal to the magicracy, Warley in fact harbored a darker side which he hid from everyone, including his master Harrad. He wished to surpass everyone else in raw magical power and once he discovered a way to leech mages' lifeforce to boost his powers, he didn't hesitate to commit heinous murders and even blackmail the Anti Mage Police into helping him. Warley was ruthless and sadistic once he revealed his true self to Harrad, and he considered everyone inferior to him. Underestimating his master's resourcefulness turned out to be his undoing, however. Powers and Abilities Warley was already quite skilled but once he obtained the powers of the mages he had slain, his powers grew exponentially and he essentially became a living vessel of raw magic. He could defeat many high-level mages with ease and even posed a threat to his master Harrad in a duel. Relationships Harrad U'niviel Seemingly an obedient student who wished for the well-being of mages, Warley in fact planned to absorb his master's power and surpass him in strength. His betrayal came as a shock to Harrad who had trusted him. By the time the two clashed, they were no longer master and student but enemies. Sorinon La'melle Warley kidnapped Sorinon's family and threatened to kill them if Sorinon didn't co-operate. Not wanting to lose his loved ones, Sorinon submitted and aided Warley in framing Josiah Amdusias for the mage murders which Warley had committed. However, this loyalty wasn't absolute: as soon as Harrad had defeated Sorinon, he was about to reveal Warley's plans and location. However, Warley was nearby and terminated Sorinon because he no longer saw him useful. See also *Harrad U'niviel *Sorinon La'melle Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age